


A Loving Evolution

by JokerK118



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerK118/pseuds/JokerK118
Summary: (Originally from my FF acct.) Ruby and Sapphire are determined to achieve Mega Evolution, but their failure to accept the feelings they have for eachother causes them to be unable to do so, what happens when they finally come to terms with how they feel, will it be enough? RuSa, Franticshipping, RubyXSapphire. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Ruby, Sapphire or anything else affiliated with them.





	A Loving Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my FF. net acct.
> 
> Hey guys what’s up, JokerK118 here and guess what; It’s Franticshipping time! So strap on your hats and get ready to feel the fluff.

**“To attain the fabled power of Mega Evolution, one must essentially share their heart with their Pokémon. This bond is the catalyst for the energy that causes Mega Evolution”**

“Damn it! Why won’t this work!” A Teen Girl with brown hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean cursed.

“Blaziken!” the Pokémon standing next to her replied in frustration.

They were in a forest near their home of Littleroot and surrounded by nothing but nature, the Trainer wore a silver bracelet with a rainbow jewel inside of it. The Blaziken wore a necklace that seemed to have a similar jewel set inside of it.

“I just don’t get it Toro, Steven said that to achieve Mega Evolution, the trainer and Pokémon had to have a bond so deep that they shared a heart, and no one has a deeper bond than us, so why isn’t this working!” The Girl complained picking up a baseball sized rock and throwing it into a boulder, shattering the side of the boulder.

A little ways away near a lake in that same forest a Boy with raven black hair and eyes as red as blood was experiencing the same problem.

“One last time Zuzu! Mega Evolve!” The Boy Touched his finger to a similar jewel in an identical bracelet; it shone with a spectacular light, a few feet away his Swampert, who was wearing a scarf that held its own jewel, raised its hand to said Jewel. Then, as both Shone brightly, a light enveloped the Pokémon, blinding the trainer and anyone else around. Soon the light dimmed and still there stood the Swampert visibly distraught over the failure. 

“Swampert! Swamp!” Zuzu huffed

“It’s fine Zuzu, let’s just take a break for a minute”, The Boy said exasperated. “But why can’t we do this? I mean we have a strong enough bond. I think…. I don’t know, let’s call Sapph and see how her training’s going” He pulled out his Phone and went to his speed dial and picked the one labeled “Sapphire”. 

The Phone rang and The Girl picked up. “Hey Ruby, how’s your training goin?” She asked rather cheerily compared to her mood a few minutes earlier

“Uhhh, Suckishly…. Yea that describes it perfectly” Ruby responded rather cheery himself given the situation “Yours?”

“’Bout the same, we can’t get it to work either, which I don’t get. I mean we have some of the strongest bonds with our Pokémon yet we can’t mega evolve? Hell even Emerald got it down!”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Zuzu and I are exhausted, I vote we call it a day and head back to the base, we can call Steven and try and get some advice maybe.” He suggested

“You? Exhausted? I didn’t know that prissy boy’s could do something strenuous enough to get them exhausted!” Sapphire exclaimed, making fun of her best friend, as she had done so many times before.

“Hey! Piss off! You know how hard I work, stupid barbarian! Hmph” Ruby shot back as was the normal routine. “But seriously, you good with meeting up at the base or not, Sapph?”

“Yeah I’m fine with it, but let’s make a bet” she proposed “Since we’re about an equal distance away from the base, Last one there has to do one thing, and one thing only, that the winner requests, no matter WHAT it is” she said smiling slyly, not that he could see it “Deal?”

“Deal!” Ruby exclaimed as he returned Zuzu to his Pokéball and activated his running shoes, pushing them to the limits, trying to get to the base first. He felt the wind whooshing past him; he was going so fast his hat almost flew off, revealing his scar a little.

Sapphire closed her phone shoved it in her pocket and returned Toro to her Pokéball. She ran to the nearest tree climbing it at an unreal pace, when she reached the top she grabbed a vine and started swinging in the direction of the base. 

As he was running a thought hit Ruby ‘Why the hell am I running like this? My clothes are getting so dirty, and for what? So I can tell Sapph to do something? What would I even ask of her? I can already coerce into modeling for me whenever, I don’t get it. Why am I trying so hard?’ ‘ **_Because you like her idiot! She’s the only person you can actually completely relax around, and it’s not like she doesn’t like you, a few years back you guys CONFESSED how much you freakin loved each other, then what’d you do? Pretend to forget! Idiot, you’re lucky she’s in love with you or else she might’ve left; most other girls sure as hell would’ve after having their heart broken like that!’_ **

Sapphire was swinging from vine to vine getting more and more pumped as she gained momentum ‘Yes! If I keep going like this I can finally get my answer! That stupid Ruby! Forgetting that I loved him! Hmph maybe I should’ve just left, he probably doesn’t love me back anyways, why would he? It’s like he said I’m just a stupid barbarian, hell he has girls chasing over him every time he sets foot near a contest hall, what could he possibly want with me?’ ‘ **_If that were true then why are you doing all of this? You want an answer but if that other part were true then why has Ruby turned down every single one of those girls, why does he work harder doing stuff for you than any other person? Why are your clothes his best works? He loves you; he’s just too much of a sissy boy to admit it, even to himself maybe’_ **

As the two teen’s continued their mental conflicts with themselves they grew closer and closer to the secret base. Ruby got to the base at the same time as Sapphire. It was a mad dash to see who could get in first; Sapphire pushed Ruby out of the way and ran inside, claiming her victory. She walked outside to see Ruby on the ground still in shock that he had lost, and the realization hitting him that he had to do WHATEVER Sapph wanted him to do. She walked over to him giggling a bit. 

“Hey sorry sissy boy, but I wasn’t gonna lose my own bet hehe” she said offering him a hand to get up, he grabbed it but instead pulled her down too, they crashed into each other, she managed to brace herself. When she opened her eyes she was only an inch away from Ruby’s face, they both started to blush heavily. She scrambled to get up as did Ruby; when both were righted she went to yell at Ruby, then saw that his scar was revealed, due to his hat falling off when they bumped into each other, and just stood there with a look of deep rooted sadness on her face. 

“What? No smack? No punch in the gut or anything?” he asked kinda shocked he wasn’t comatose already, then he felt the breeze run through his hair making him realize that his hat was off, when he found it he just held it in his hand, knowing why Sapph looked so glum, she hated seeing that scar, it reminded her of her weakness and the pain she thinks she caused him. “Hey Sapph…. It’s fine ok…” he put his hat on and held her tight. She hugged back, unable to contain her sorrow at that physical reminder of the unwelcomed past. 

“So what is it that I’ve gotta do?” she looked up to him kind of puzzled “Well you won Sapph, so what do you want me to do?” he said again

“Nothing right now, I’ll save it for later, let’s just go call Steven and get some answers, ok?” she said putting on her normal face and walking into the base. Ruby followed and went to the PC that they had set up in there. He opened up the video calling and went to Steven’s name in the contact list. 

“Hello Ruby, Sapphire, how’s the training going? Have you two achieved Mega Evolution yet?” the former Champion asked 

“No not yet…” She said with a look of disappointment on her face. 

“We actually called for some advice.” Ruby continued. 

“Ah I see, well what are you having trouble with?” The emerald eyed man asked 

“Well we don’t know exactly, we have a strong enough bond with our Pokémon so why can’t we achieve it?” He asked, hoping that Steven held the answer.

“Yea, Ruby and I have a deep enough bond with them so why can’t we do it?” Sapphire spoke up, a look of frustration on her face. 

“Hmm so, you say you and Your Pokémon share one heart yet you cannot achieve Mega Evolution? Are you sure your heart is completely open?” At this both Ruby and Sapphire flinched “Are you being completely honest with yourselves?” Toro and Zuzu popped out of their Pokéball’s giving their trainers a knowing look.

“Wha-Whaddya mean? We’re not hiding anything…” Sapphire blushingly stammered 

“Y-yea Sapph’s right, we’re fine” Ruby agreed looking about the same

“Ugh….” Steven pinched the bridge of his nose “I’m gonna come out and say it… You two need to just admit and accept your feelings for each other”

“What?!?!” they both asked 

“Oh for Arceus’ sake, stop trying to hide it already, literally everyone can tell you two love each other.” Steven said exasperated

“N-NO WE D-DON’T!” The teen’s yelled blushing madly 

“Uh-huh Surrrrrrrreeeee, that’s why Both of you are blushing a shade of red that hasn’t even existed yet? Look, until you can be honest with yourselves you won’t be able to Mega Evolve. Your Pokémon know how you feel and they’ve accepted it but you two continue to deny it. Your bonds with your partners may be strong enough, but your heart is in conflict thus your trust in yourself is what’s holding you two back. Look at Emerald for instance, he didn’t even like Pokémon that much until a few years ago, and he has not just his Mega Sceptile, but he can also call upon the Eon twin’s and their Mega Evolving power, he has bonds just like you, the only difference between him and you two is that your hearts are in conflict and until that conflict is resolved, you will be unable to Mega Evolve.” The Champion scolded the two conflicted teens. “Figure it out you two, I’ll talk to you later, Good Bye.” And with that he was gone.

“H-Hey Ruby, is what he’s saying true?” Sapphire poke up after a minute, “I mean like, umm, do you hav-mmmph!” Ruby pressed his lips to hers, and she couldn’t help but just melt into it, this was all she had hoped for ‘i-I’m dreaming…. Right? This can’t be happening’ 

Ruby finally pulled away when they needed to breathe “Yes, Sapphire Birch, I am in love with you” he said with a wide smile on his face “and I always will be”

Sapphire couldn’t believe her ears, the boy she had loved for so long had finally said it to her, she started crying “Sapph…, hey what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?” he picked her chin up and saw she had a smile on her face.

“R-Ruby, Y-y-you IDIOT!!!” She smacked him, hard. “I’ve wanted to hear those words for years! Ever since we were on mirage island and we first confessed! I thought you forgot, I thought you didn’t care!”

Ruby was taken aback, he had never thought about the pain he had caused her “I-I’m sorry Sapph, it’s just….. I was scared, scared of what would happen if we went out then broke up, I’d not only lose my best friend but the girl I love… I didn’t think it was worth it at the time, so I faked forgetting… I was wrong though, I should have accepted it when we first confessed, I hope you can forgive me Sapph…..”

“You idiot, of course I can! I don’t care about that anymore, I’m just glad that you love me the same way I love you” she said cheering him up “But you’re not off the hook yet! You still owe me! And I know what I want!” she said smiling evilly

*Gulp* “What?” Ruby said regretting taking that bet

“I want a battle, 1 on 1, Zuzu Vs. Toro, let’s see if this thing works now” she said holding up her Mega Bracelet

“BLAZEKIN!” “SWAMPERT!” The two Pokémon made themselves known, agreeing with the idea

“How long have you two been there?” Ruby asked glaring at them while maintaining his blush

The two pairs moved outside the cave and began walking towards the clearing just nearby. “So Ruby, does this mean we’re going out now?” Sapphire managed to not stutter but her blush simply couldn’t be contained. 

“Ummm… Yea I guess it does” He said blushing as well.

“Good then I can do this,” she moved close to him as they walked and grabbed his hand intertwining her fingers with his, she began to lean her head on his shoulder as well. He was shocked at first, but then felt a sense of calm and peace. A warm smile grew across his face.

When they got to the clearing Sapphire whispered into his ear “Just because we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now, don’t think I’ll go easy on you, sissy boy” she gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which he replied with “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Barbarian” they moved to opposite sides of the clearing with their Pokémon following their respective trainers.

“Okay Zuzu, you ready to show ‘em who’s gonna wear the pants in this relationship?” he pumped up his Pokémon.

“Swampert! Swampert Swamp!” 

“You ready Toro, now that we know Ruby loves me back, it’s time to clobber ‘em for makin’ me worry that he didn’t for so long!” She explained her plan for revenge on her lover to her Pokémon. 

“Blaze Blaziken Blaze!” She responded back approvingly

“Okay you ready Babe!?” Ruby yelled across the field

“B-babe?!? Whaddya doin callin me that!?” She blushed heavily

“Whaddya mean Whadda I mean? You’re my girlfriend so I can call ya that right?” he laughed lovingly

“y-Yea I guess, but whatever let’s get this goin” she said trying to change the subject.

“Alrighty then Let’s Go! Zuzu!” he motioned for his Swampert to take its stance.

“Toro! Show ’em whose boss!” She sent her own Pokémon out. 

“You wanna see if our love is strong enough Sapph?” He asked holding his Mega Bracelet up.

“I know it is hun! Toro let’s go. Ladies first right?” She said holding up her own Mega Bracelet.

”You can Move first sure” Ruby responded. “Zuzu! Show them the toughness of our Bonds! Mega Evolve!”

“Toro! Let our bonds Blaze through! Mega Evolve!” They touched their fingers to the Key Stones set within the Mega Bracelets and a brilliant light shown out from each.  

The Mega Stones set in the Pokémon’s accessories Shone in a similar fashion. The lights surrounded the Pokémon in the colors of their respective elements and you could see the change in the Pokémon. Zuzu’s arms grew to massive size, his head becoming large and menacing; his tail grew larger as well. Toro’s Feather’s changed color and it’s head feather’s became shorter, her legs became taller and her whole body seemed to become slightly more muscular. 

When the light’s faded there stood two brand new Mega Pokémon

“WOAH! Great job Toro!”

“You look Awesome Zuzu!”

“Blaziken!” “Swampert!” The two Mega Pokémon Roared

“I promised you the first move Sapph” Ruby said with a wink

“O-okay! Toro! Sky Uppercut GO!” Toro obeyed, her arm glowing a sky blue in contrast with the orange flames billowing out of her wrists. She rushed at her opponent intent on hitting him dead on

“Dodge it then hit it with an Earthquake Zuzu!” “Swampert!” He moved out of the way just in time and then punched the ground with his massive, Orange glowing fists. 

“Double Kick Toro!” She seemed to be getting faster as time went on. So the Double Kicks were lightning fast. 

“ugh… Muddy Water!” he spat up what looked like dirty dish water and shot it at the Fire type, super effective.

“Blaze Kick, follow it up with a Sky Uppercut!” her speed increasing once again she got in two moves, much to her opponents trainers dismay.

“Dammit! Zuzu! Use Earthquake again!” he did as told but she was too fast and dodged the attack by jumping high in the air.

“Toro Blast Burn!” She unleashed her most powerful attack by smashing her foot into the ground upon landing, causing pillars of flame to encircle The Mega Swampert at the other end. “Your finished now sissy boy” Sapphire blew a kiss at her boy friend triumphantly.

“Dammit, even if the type matchup’s in my favor she’s still gonna win just from the sheer power of the ultimate move! Wait that’s it! ZUZU USE ENDURE!” “Swampert!” the Mega Swampert crossed his arms defensively focusing all of his energy, when the attack finished and the flames cleared, he could Clearly see his opponent looking exhausted, too exhausted to move in fact “Zuzu! Quick while she has to recover! HYDRO CANON!” The raven haired Boy with the scar and Blood Red Eyes called to his most trusted companion. “Swam-PERT!” he unleashed a torrent of water upon the fire type knocked it out cold.

“WHOO HOO WE WON!” Ruby ran up to his Mega Swampert who then reverted to his normal form. He high fived it and then went over to his Girlfriend and her now Normal Blaziken. “Sorry Love but it looks like I won this time” he said ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead.

“Oh shut up you just got lucky, that’s all” she said feigning anger “although it was awesome getting to finally see our Pokémon Mega Evolve… and to think it’s all because we finally did this” she said as she got up on her tip toes and kissed him lovingly “I love you Ruby, even the girly side of you” 

“I love you too Sapph, even if you can be a little harsh some times, but your feistiness is actually what made me begin fall in love with you”

“hehe, let’s get back home Sissy Boy, I’m sure our parent’s will be happy this FINALLY happened” she said to her lover

“Alright, Zuzu Return!” He returned his Pokémon, as did Sapphire “Hey Sapph… Don’t ever stop being a Wild Girl” he said taking her hand as they began to walk.

“I won’t if you promise not to stop being a Sissy Boy” she said Smiling up at him.

When they were walking they called their families and told them to meet them at the park in the middle of town, where they usually had get-togethers and other such group event’s, as well as calling Steven and their respective masters and telling them what had happened; those three, all said the same thing, “About Damn Time.”

When they got into town and arrive at the park, their families noticed one thing and one thing only: the couples intertwined hands. 

“Well Well, Does this mean what I believe it means?” Professor Birch asked the Two Teens 

“Umm… Yea…” They both said Blushing madly.

“It’s about time Ruby asked you out!” Norman Commented, laughing heartily at his son’s embarrassment, then even worse his mother joined in “Well it’s nice to see Ruby finally showing his affection towards you Angel.” 

“Mom you know she doesn’t like that nick name” Ruby whined

“It’s fine for now hun, hehe” sapphire said kissing her boyfriends cheek, something she immediately regretted as she heard the crowd of three “AWWW!”

They ate the food that Ruby’s mom had prepared and then as the three adults conversed the two teens snuck away. They went up on a hill not far from the park and watched as the sun set and the war breeze made the trees seem to whistle. Sapphire removed her Blue Bandana and stuck it in her pocket. She took her lovers hand in her own and leaned against him. He removed his own head wear and put it in his bag. He began to stroke his lover’s hair gently, much to her delight. 

“You may not be perfect, but you are everything I have ever wished for” Ruby said in a loving tone.

“I’m unbelievably happy that you can love a Wild Girl like me Ruby. You are my one and only, and you always will be.” She cooed back

With that they watched the sunset in each other’s embrace, simply enjoying the others presence. They sat like this for hours, just talking and when their parent’s finally found them, they were fast asleep in each other’s loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AAANNNDDD DONE! Whoo! Sorry for this not being an Ancient’s Unbound chapter but I felt a little more inspired to write this right now, I’m writing the next chapter right now so I’ll see yea then!  
> Oh and if you love RuSa, Frantichshipping, RubyXSapphire, whatever you wanna call this couple, as much as I do, and you want me to write them more R&R and I might just make more, thanks again for reading Bye!


End file.
